


Our Little Family

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It’s Halloween 2018. I know Seb has been home from Greece for a few weeks but I wrote this last month and miscalculated when his filming would wrap. We are just rolling with it and pretending Monday took a little longer to film.





	Our Little Family

Sebastian had never been happier to be home. Even with the surprise visit from his family, the past few months in Greece without them hadn’t been easy. He had promised to be home for Halloween and of course, he hadn’t broken the promise arriving home late last night.

He hadn’t had the heart to wake the kids, even if he had missed them terribly, but luckily for him, Y/N had been very good at distracting him from that all evening until they fell asleep, still tangled up in each other. The kids had been over the moon finding Sebastian in the kitchen in the morning and Isabella had instantly started rambling about the costumes her and her mom had bought. She told him they had made sure to buy him one too in case he did make it home.

Sebastian smiled and listened, always having one of his kids in his lap. He did everything with them that day, from making sure they were fed, bathed, and wearing their costumes despite Y/N’s protests, he had to be tired from the flight and jet lag. He was having none of it though and he even helped out decorating the apartment.

She had been right as always of course and by the time they were all out trick and treating, with Sebastian and Y/N dressed as zookeepers, Isabella a fox and Alex a little monkey Sebastian felt as if he could stand and sleep.

Y/N giggled wrapping her arms around his waist, as they watched Isabella carefully holding Alex’ hand as they walked up to the next house. They had brought the stroller, of course, knowing the one-year-old would get tired a hell of a lot faster than their soon to be five-year-old daughter.

“I hate to say I told you so,” Y/N teased looking up at him and Sebastian pulled a face at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

“No, you don’t” Sebastian corrected her, making her laugh before he kissed her quiet.

“I’m tired as hell, but I don’t regret a second. I’ll catch up on sleep eventually. Tonight I just wanna be with my family.” Sebastian smiled down at her and Y/N buried her face against his chest.

“We missed you, Seba,” she whispered and Sebastian gave her a small squeeze before turning his attention towards Isabella running towards them and Alex waddling in pursuit.

“Look at all the candy Mrs. Sanders gave us,” Isabella beamed, and Y/N bent down to see what their daughter was holding out while Sebastian picked up Alex who had walked straight up to Sebastian’s leg.

“Tired maimuțică?” Sebastian asked his son, who nodded resting his head against his dad’s neck and Sebastian smiled at the affection.

“Me too buddy. Just a few more houses for the girls okay?” Sebastian promised Alex as he watched Y/N take Isabella’s hand, walking towards the next house with her. Y/N looked over her shoulder and Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat with the smile she sent him. Almost eight years, a life and two kids together since he first met her and she was still the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen. He was lucky she chose him every day and he knew he’d be happy to spend the rest of his life with her and their amazing children. Home to him was where his family was, and it always would be.


End file.
